Symbiotic Love
by KingLover
Summary: A story I wrote on DeviantArt for Valentine's Day. Godzilla x Mothra.


Godzilla woke just as the sun was climbing over the eastern horizon. He sat up and stretched, the strengthening rays of sunlight warming his back and dorsal fins. He was on the island the humans made for him-they owed him a new home after they planted the nuclear missile that healed him, but also destroyed his old one. He lost the home made by his ancient people, but was given a new one by his modern people-it was quite symbiotic when one thought about it.

His new home island was large enough to house him and any other Titans who decided to stay with him. They sometimes stayed for a few days, but the other Titans were mostly traveling nomads or made their homes in different parts of the world. Godzilla had been hard at work ever since he reclaimed his title as King of the Monsters, keeping the natural order intact and steering the Titans away from human civilizations. They had no harmful intentions, they were simply curious about the tiny lifeforms. After the decisive battle in Boston, humans and Titans came to realize that if they were both to survive in the same world, they had to rekindle their old friendship, to form a coexistence. So far, everything was going well, except for some disturbances going on around Skull Island, which Godzilla would eventually have to look into.

Really, the situation annoyed him. He was effectively maintaining order around the world while Kong couldn't even manage things on his own much smaller island. _What is that overgrown ape good for?_ Godzilla grudgingly thought to himself.

The Titan king stood up, although he was still groggy, but not from sleep. His dorsal fins only showed a faint hint of their familiar blue glow, a sign that he was low on radiation. The humans came to the island once a month to store Godzilla's main food source in its underwater trench, which was built to resemble the one made by the ancients that used to house the king. That was where he was headed right now, only to be stopped when something from above caught his eye.

It was Rodan, Godzilla's newly-regained ally. He was one of the Titans who regularly stayed at the island with Godzilla, only nowadays he was keeping his distance from the king, but for sufficient reason. Since being awoken, Rodan had allied himself with Ghidorah-due to losing to him in battle-caused destruction around the world by his command, and fought alongside him in Boston, which included a direct assault on Mothra. He was beating her quite badly until a stab to the wing by her hidden stinger defeated him. After Godzilla won, Rodan swore his allegiance to him again, but given his past actions, the king held him at an icy distance. Even now, the Fire Demon still hadn't received his alpha's forgiveness.

The two Titans' eyes met, and an angry glare from Godzilla was enough to make Rodan look away and fly off. The king submerged into the water, and as he swam towards the island's trench, he thought about how he was treating Rodan. Deep down, he knew he wasn't being fair to him-he had allied himself with Godzilla again and was working hard to make up for his past crimes. But every time Godzilla even thought about the Fire Demon, he pictured him attacking and nearly killing Mothra, ultimately leading to her brutal demise by Ghidorah. Godzilla hoped that one day, they could rekindle their old friendship, but for now, he was too angry to be anywhere near him.

Godzilla reached the trench and climbed up the steps to the alter, which would've taken much longer for a human, but for a Titan was just a few feet. The walls were engraved with hieroglyphics depicting ancient people worshiping the Titans, and at the alter were several vents secreting radiation. Godzilla stood before them, his earlier grogginess fading away as he absorbed the energy source that allowed him to survive for millions of years.

Having consumed his fill, Godzilla returned to the main island, where Rodan was waiting. "Godzilla-" the Fire Demon tried to begin, but the king wanted no part of it. He tried to walk away, only for Rodan to fly in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Godzilla, wait."

"Get out of my way, Rodan." Godzilla said coldly.

"Please, just listen to me. Look, I don't blame you for being mad at me, after everything I've done. But I've been trying my hardest to make up for it all, and yet, even after all the time that passed, you still can't forgive or even bare to be near me. So tell me, Godzilla, what do I need to do?"

Instead of answering, Godzilla turned his back on Rodan and attempted to leave again. "I'm serious, Godzilla! I want us to go back to how things were before Ghidorah woke up, before everything went to hell. How can you ever forgive me? How?"

Godzilla turned back and shot Rodan a glare so full of anger, the Fire Demon backed up a bit. "Is Mothra still dead?" he spat.

For a moment, Rodan was hurt by the reminder, then he was moved to anger himself. "Fine. I'm done trying to earn your forgiveness. You let me know when you're ready." He flew away, embers floating down to where he had been standing.

Godzilla's first thought was to go to the island's tallest mountain, but it reminded him too much of Mt. Fuji, where Rodan currently resided. Instead, he went to a clearing in the jungle, where he sat and tried to sort his thoughts out. But now that he mentioned her, all he could think about was Mothra. He thought of everything she had done for him-leading the humans to his underwater lair so they could heal him, allying with him in his fight against Ghidorah. But then the fond memories started to turn painful-Rodan appearing out of the storm to attack her, pinning her to a building and nearly killing her, having to watch helplessly as she sacrificed herself to save him. Rendered weak and forced to watch as she was obliterated by Ghidorah's gravity beams...

Godzilla wasn't one to cry-no one really thought it was in him-but now his eyes began to tear up as the pain of losing Mothra became too much. For several minutes, all he could do was cry, mourn the death of his queen. To say he missed her was more than an understatement-when one loses someone with which they share a symbiotic bond, one can't think of a more brutal pain.

_Mothra, _Godzilla thought, _why did it have to come down to me losing you? Why did you have to go like that? How could you just leave me?_

But then Godzilla felt a calm, comforting sensation. His sadness and pain was gone, replaced with a sense of relief and...happiness. He noticed small blue flakes falling around him, some landing on his rocky skin. He looked up to see where they were coming from, and realized what-or who-had brought on these pleasant emotions.

Mothra.

The Queen of the Monsters had returned, and was descending before her King. At first, Godzilla couldn't believe what he was seeing-he felt as though he were seeing a ghost of Mothra rather than Mothra herself-but finally, he smiled for the first time in so long as he realized that it was her.

She had come back for him.

"Godzilla." Mothra said happily.

The elated king didn't respond at first, but gently wrapped his hands around her appendages. "Mothra...it's-it's you! You're back!" he cried out with joy, and the two royal Titans were locked in an embrace, reunited at last.

"When did you come back?" Godzilla asked when they finally separated.

"I completed my metamorphosis early this morning, before the sun rose." Mothra answered. "When I hatched, you were the first one I thought about. The humans knew that I would try to find you when I returned, so they led me to the new home island they made for you." The divine moth looked up at the sky, where a small fleet of aircraft was hovering right above them. They took off so the Titans could have their alone time.

"Huh. I wonder how I didn't notice them coming." Godzilla said.

"I saw that you were crying when I flew towards you." said Mothra. "You must've been too distracted to notice."

"Yeah. But that aside, I'm so happy that you're back."

"Me, too, Godzilla. But now that I've returned, there's something I want you to do for me."

"Anything, Mothra."

"I want you to make up with Rodan."

Godzilla hesitated at the idea. "Mothra..."

"My death was what fueled you're anger towards him, but now that I've returned there's no need for this tension between you two-the humans told me about it when I was a larva. Besides, he's on our side again."

Godzilla was still hesitant, but what Mothra said next solidified his decision. "I forgive Rodan for his past actions, you should, too."

The king wasn't surprised that Mothra forgave Rodan-she was, after all, the epitome of pure good-but Godzilla was nervous about the upcoming meeting. "I said some really hurtful things to him, after you died. I doubt he'll want to see me."

"When he sees that I've returned, I'm sure he will." Mothra flew a few feet into the air. "I'll go find him and bring him here."

"He's probably at Mt. Fuji, that's where he made his home after the fight in Boston." said Godzilla. Mothra set off towards her destination, leaving Godzilla to prepare to face Rodan again.

Mothra arrived at the famous volcano south-west of Tokyo. "Rodan." she called into it, and the Fire Demon emerged from the mouth the second he heard her voice, recognizing it.

"Mothra. You came back." he said.

"Yes, Rodan. I need you to come with me. You and Godzilla must make amends."

Rodan felt the same reluctance as Godzilla. "He won't want to see me, Mothra. After everything I've done, he can't even look at me."

"Now that I'm back, the tension between you two no longer has meaning, less so now that you've allied yourself with him again. Please, Rodan, rekindle your old friendship with Godzilla, just as we are with humanity."

After a few more minutes of hesitation, Rodan agreed and followed Mothra to Godzilla's island. When the Titans in question faced each other again, all they could do was stand in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact, but encouragement from Mothra gave them the confidence they lacked for this meeting. Godzilla started first.

"I'm sorry, Rodan. I shouldn't have shut you out like that, you were just following orders from your alpha."

"I'm sorry, too, Godzilla. I really didn't want to side with Ghidorah, but he defeated me and we thought you were dead. But you're my alpha now, and I promise I won't go against you again, even if history repeats."

"Hopefully it won't. And I know how hard you've been working to earn my forgiveness, and I appreciate it." Godzilla smiled and held out his hand. "And now that the reason for our feud is gone, you've earned it. I forgive you, Rodan."

Rodan returned the smile and shook hands with Godzilla, mending their friendship. Godzilla grinned knowingly.

"You know, I hear there's trouble going on at Skull Island. I could use your help when we show Kong a thing or two about maintaining balance."

"I'm your man, Your Majesty. Or, Titan."

"Please don't become too hostile, you two." Mothra scolded them, like a mother would a misbehaving child. "We don't want to provoke Kong."

"We're just going to remind him who the King of the Monsters is." Godzilla said mischievously.

That night, Godzilla lay curled up beneath the island's waterfall. Mothra was laying next to him, her tiny frame pressed against his much larger one. He looked at her with a smile, his earlier happiness not having worn off in the least. He still couldn't believe she was back. He knew she would return eventually, but her absence was agony, especially after seeing how she had died. Godzilla made a promise to himself-that from now on, no matter how weak or powerless he felt, he would protect her just as she protected him.

He leaned down and gently licked Mothra. Pure blue eyes looked sweetly up at him, showing how happy the queen was to be by her king's side again. She let out a soft, happy trill and nuzzled Godzilla, and the royal Titans contently fell asleep.

They both knew this day would come, and now, they were finally together again.


End file.
